Alone
by myotpispercabeth
Summary: What should have happened when Jace flipped out on Clary in City of Glass. However, it is set after City of Heavenly Fire. Just roll with it. Rights go to Cassie Clare. Saying it here 'cos I probably forgot to give a disclaimer in most of my chapters. Including the first one. XD
1. Chapter 1

"You're a disaster for us, Clary! You're a mundane, you'll always be one, you'll never be a Shadowhunter! You don't know how to think like we do, think about what's best for everyone- all you think about is yourself! But there's a war now, or there will be, and I don't have time or the inclination to follow around after you, trying to make sure you don't get us killed! Go home, Clary. Go home!" Jace yelled, not knowing what he was saying. Alec and Isabelle stepped backwards, hands over their mouths, shocked.  
Clary staggered backwards, her mouth wide open. "Jace..." She whispered, hanging her head, before meeting his eyes again, but this time, they held determination and a cruel glint. "Fine. I'll go." She turned to the stone wall beside her and started drawing a Portal. Just before she stepped through, she turned to Isabelle and Alec. "Bye, guys." She hugged both of the Lightwoods. She looked at Jace, expressionlessly. "Goodbye, Jonathon." Jace flinched. She nodded, as if the flinch was her cue and stepped through the Portal.

Alec and Isabelle stared at where the Portal had been only moments before. They looked at each other and stared at Jace, disappointment and anger in their eyes. "What?" Jace said, confused.  
"God, Jace. You're such an idiot. Do you even know what you just did?" Isabelle yelled.  
"No. What did I do?" Jace said, puzzled. Isabelle shook her head.  
"I'm fed up of you and how you use girls, Jace. Call me when you actually evolve to have a pair of balls." Isabelle stormed back towards the Institute. Jace stared after her.  
"Alec, your sister's insane. I haven't done anything wrong."  
"Sorry, bro. You're on your own."  
"Wait. Alec, where's Clary?" Jace asked Alec's back.  
Alec laughed, humourlessly. "You're such an idiot, Jace. You sent her away. Didn't you hear yourself? You told Clary that she was a disaster for us. That she was a mundane and always will be one and that she'd never be a Shadowhunter. You told her that she was selfish, that she only thought about herself, rather than everyone else. You also basically told her that you didn't care about her. That you didn't," he showed air quotes, "'have time or the inclination' to follow after her. And, what clinched the deal was that you told her to go home. So she left. She made a Portal and left." Alec looked at his brother unsympathetically. "Jace, you've just ruined the best thing that happened to you." With that Alec turned and followed his sister.

Jace fell down onto the pavement. Had he really said all of those things? He hadn't meant to. He was mad and she was the one he took it out on. His Clary. Well, probably not _his_ Clary, anymore. Suddenly, he jumped up. He hailed a taxi and asked the driver to go to the Fray household.

Jace jumped out the cab and ran to the door. Jocelyn opened the door and glared at Jace. "Where's my daughter?" Jocelyn asked.  
Jace's shoulders slumped. "So she's not here. Have you checked everywhere? She just made a Portal." Jocelyn left and searched the entire house.  
She came back later with a note in her hands. "Jace. What did you do? My daughter is a sensitive, talented, selfless, unique Shadowhunter. She'd rather kill herself than let any harm come to any person she cared about. Especially you and me." Jace hung his head. She extended the note out towards him. "Read this."  
Jace took the note and looked at Clary's cursive, flowery writing.  
_Hey, Mom.  
Sorry, but I'm not sure I'm gonna come home tonight. Or any night for the rest of the foreseeable future. It has nothing to do with either you or Luke. It's not Simon or Isabelle or Alec or Magnus either. It's not even Maryse or Robert. It's probably the least likely person you thought would hurt me. Jace.  
He told me that I was basically a dead-weight to the Lightwoods and that I wasn't a Shadowhunter, but a mundane and would always be one. He said that I didn't know how to think like a Shadowhunter, how to do what's best for everyone and that I always thought about myself. Well, maybe I do. I don't know.  
To help me, and to relieve everyone of the burden that is me, I've decided to move. To a different Institute in a different country. I know what you're thinking, but I'll be fine. I promise. If you want, I'll even call you at nine tonight.  
Hoping to come back a better person,  
Clary x  
P.S. If you see Jace, please slap him. Or punch him. Whichever floats your boat._  
Jace looked up a second too late. Jocelyn punched him in the gut. "Sorry, Jace. Just following Clary's last orders."  
"Nope." Jace wheezed. "That's totally fine. I deserved it." Jace looked at the digital clock. Eight fifty nine. "Jocelyn. Look at the time." She looked and ran to the phone. Exactly as the clock changed to nine o'clock, the phone rang. The ringtone was Clary's favourite piece of music. Jace winced. It was the piece he'd first played to her.  
"Clary? Sweetheart, where are you?... Why not?... Oh, I suppose I understand... What?... Oh, yes. I got your letter... I punched him... You're welcome... You'd've liked to have seen his face? Well, he's here now. Do you want to speak to him?..." Jace looked up, hopefully. "I'll take that as a 'no'. Okay... Well, if you're sure... Bye, sweetheart... Stay safe." Jocelyn put the phone down. "I'm sorry, Jace. She said that she'd rather taste Isabelle's food and cut out her tongue than talk to you."  
Jace looked down. "I understand."  
Jocelyn patted his shoulder. "Just give her time, Jace. She'll come around."  
Jace smiled at her, sadly. "Clary obviously hasn't been angry around you often, then. I've seen her angry firsthand. Nothing can make her come around."

Jace left Clary's house and made his way back to the Institute. At home, Isabelle ignored him, Alec ignored him, hell, even Church ignored him! Maryse made as little contact with him and Robert was barely around anyway. Jace knew why they were acting this way, and completely agreed. He deserved this. He deserved even worse than this.

* * *

Clary landed in front of the Wellington Institute in New Zealand. She knocked on the door. A small girl opened it and said, "Hello. Are you a Shadowhunter?"  
"Maisie!" An elder girl behind her shouted.  
"No, it's fine. Yes, I'm a Shadowhunter. My name is Seraphina Nightflame."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Seraphina. My name is Maisie. Your name is hard to pronounce." The little girl showed Clary inside.  
"That's why a lot of people call me Serah." She smiled at the small girl. She reminded Clary of Max. _Stop thinking about them. They broke your heart_. Clary reminded herself.  
"Okay, Serah! Come in and I'll introduce you to my family." Maisie took Clary's hand and led her further into the Institute. "Everyone, come here! There's a Shadowhunter called Seraphina Nightflame here!"  
Out of the rooms came six teens, about her age, and two parents.  
"Hello, Seraphina. We are the Darkforests." The man introduced.  
"Hey. Please call me Cla- Serah." Clary almost slipped up. The man smiled and nodded.  
"I am Patrick Darkforest. This is my wife, Lily-Anna, and these are our children. You have already met Maisie."  
Clary turned to the three girls and three boys. Two of the boys were practically eye-raping her. True, Shadowhunting had given her a body to die for, but she was nothing compared to girls like Isabelle, and... _stop thinking about them, Clary!_

* * *

"I'm Brianna. Call me Bree." The first girl said. She was blowing bubbles and was leaning against the wall lazily. She had long brown hair that faded to blonde and she had stunning grey eyes. She was tall and beautiful, but didn't show it off like Izzy did... _seriously, close that chapter of your life, Clary. You're in New Zealand now!_  
"I'm Rosette. Just call me Rose." Rose looked nothing like her sister. She had short blonde hair and brown eyes. She was short and kind of plain, but in a way that looked nice on her.  
"I'm Lulu." The third girl was a mixture of her sisters. She was a medium height and she had blonde hair with brown highlights. Her eyes were an unbelieveable mixture of grey and brown. "Did you know you look like that Shadowhunter... Clary Fray?"  
Clary stiffened. "Yes. In fact I know her very closely. We're really good friends." She answered carefully.  
Maisie's eyes widened. "Really? I want to meet her so badly! She's my idol. I want to be like her when I'm grown up!"  
"Really?" Clary asked. Not many Shadowhunters wanted to be like her; they wanted to be like Jace. Maisie just nodded.

* * *

"I'm Tyler. You can call me anything you want, sugar." He winked. He had brown hair and grey eyes and was quite tall. Clary looked at him, disgusted.  
"I'm Jason." Jason also had brown hair and grey eyes, but he was short.  
"People call me Alex, but you can call me tonight." The last guy was tall, blonde and had brown eyes.  
"No, thanks, Alex." She turned away, fully aware of Alex's open-mouth. He reminded her of Jace, and... _CLARY! IF YOU MENTION ANY OF THE LIGHTWOODS ONE MORE TIME, I WILL BURN YOU UP!_


	3. Chapter 3

_*One month later*_

* * *

"Hey, Serah!" Alex yelled out behind her. She was in the training room, attacking dummies left, right and centre. She had become so good, she could probably take Jace on and win. She didn't mind thinking of him in this way.  
"Yes, Alex?" She turned, her red hair flicking out of the way. She had gotten highlights, which change colour depending on her mood. Right now, they were blonde, as she was feeling a bit impatient with Alex. All he had done for the last month was flirt with her and flirt with her.  
"I challenge you to one hour of me flirting with you, and if you can resist and come up with a good come-back, I'll stop bugging you. If not, you go out with me." Alex looked proud of his deal. Clary smirked. Jace had taught her sarcasm and quick-wittedness. She was so going to own this.  
"Sure, Alex." Her highlights were a muted gold.

* * *

All of the teenagers had rendez-vous-ed to the training room. Alex had told them the challenge and all of them had wanted to see it.  
"Do you have a band-aid? 'Cos I just scraped my knee falling for you." Alex jumped right into his flirting.  
"No. You'd better pick yourself up, though, I've heard the floor contains many diseases." Clary answered, her highlights becoming a more and more pronounced purple as she got more and more proud of herself.  
"Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material."  
"Oooh, that doesn't sound too comfortable. You might want to get a new shirt."  
"Are you from Tennessee? 'Cos you're the only ten I see."  
"No, I'm not. I'm probably only a six, maybe a seven, but I don't exceed an eight."  
"No wonder the sky is grey today. All the blue's in your eyes."  
"Ah, my initial thought of you being an idiot was correct, because my eyes are green."  
"Are you going to kiss me, or am I going to have to lie to my diary?"  
"You keep a diary? Sweetheart, you probably lie to your diary all the time." Clary said, with a mixture of sarcasm and fake sweetness in her voice.  
"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."  
"Oh, really? Well, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put F and U together."  
"Does your father sell diamonds? 'Cos you are flawless."  
"Not really. I have a lot of flaws in me. For one, my height."  
"How do you like your eggs in the morning?"  
"Unfertilized."  
Alex looked stunned for a minute, before remembering the challenge again. "Are you wearing space pants? 'Cos your ass is out of this world."  
"Actually, they're softball pants, because my ass is out of your league."  
Alex looked slightly impressed. "Babe, you must be the Red Baron because you just shot me down."  
"Then, you must be the Black Plague because your puns are killing me." This continued for an hour, Clary never giving up. In the end, Clary's hair had proud purple and triumphant gold highlights and she was smirking at an annoyed Alex.

* * *

"Serah?" Maisie stuck her head around the corner. "Mom said that there was a demon infestation at..."  
Clary was out of the door and in her room, dressing up. She had grown more and more like Isabelle in her style of hunting gear and she could rival Isabelle's ability to fight in electrum coated stilletoes now.  
Wearing a short black leather dress, with knee-high leather black boots and a black leather waistcoat, Clary started to arm herself. _Electrum whip around arm, stele in pocket, sword in boot, seraph blade in waistcoat, silver dagger in one thigh sheath, another blade in other thigh sheath, stake in inner pocket, and small crossbow under waistcoat._  
Clary jumped down the stairs and found Lily-Anna. "Hello, Lily-Anna. Where's the infestation?"  
Lily-Anna smiled, as proud as she always was at Clary's enthusiasm to kill things. "By the coast." Clary made her way to the door, but Lily-Anna caught her wrist. "Be careful, Seraphina."  
Clary's highlights turned red. "I'll be fine, Lily-Anna. I always am." She smiled, determinedly, before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

_*One year later, at the New York Institute*_

"We can't find her anywhere! We've travelled all over America!" Isabelle moaned, flopping down onto her bed.  
"I know." Jace was emotionless, like he had been for the past year. "We'll find her though."  
"I have an idea." Alec said. Alec's ideas were normally quite good, so everyone quietened down and listened. "Clary's gone to another Institute, right? This means that if we call all the Institutes here, she is obligated to travel with them and come here. Once she's here, we'll convince her to stay." The Lightwoods and the rest of the people there (Maia, Simon, Magnus, Jocelyn, Luke, and Joanie (Clary's baby half-sister)) looked at each other.  
"Well, it can't be worse than any of the other ideas we've tried." Maryse tried to be optimistic.

* * *

_*At the Wellington Institute, one week later*_

"Everybody!" Patrick yelled. Clary was training, once again. Her hair damp from sweat, she went to the living room and waited for whatever Patrick had to say. All the teens flowed in. Maisie bounced in, before bounding towards Clary's lap, her favourite sitting place. "We have received a fire message from the New York Institute." Clary stiffened. "We are being summoned to a huge celebration there. As Nephilim, we are obligated to go."  
"Must we?" Clary asked.  
"Yes. We must. So everybody, start packing." Lily-Anna ordered. Everyone went to start packing.  
"Serah?" Maisie asked.  
"Yeah, May?"  
"Can you help me pack?" The little girl asked.  
"Of course, May." Clary answered. "Just let me pack first."

* * *

_So, they're having a huge celebration? Let me show them what one year, one month and one week has done to change me._ Clary thought. She took all of her bait-clothes, hunting gear and normal clothes. She took her stilletoes and her many weapons. She ended up with four suitcases.  
She left for Maisie's room. Maisie was sitting cross-legged in front of her wardrobe with an open suitcase beside her. Clary smiled, before starting to pack for her. She started telling Maisie stories as she packed for her and made her laugh a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary stepped through the Portal. Immediately, she found herself in front of The Hotel Dumort.  
"Careful, everyone. This is where the vampires live." Clary warned the Darkforests.  
"And, how would you know that?" Patrick asked, more curious than suspicious.  
"I used to live here." She scowled. "Before I moved to Wellington."  
"Oh." Everyone turned silent, knowing how Clary hated it when they inquired about her past.

They took a cab to the hotel in which they were staying. Clary took up my Sensor. "I'm heading towards the demon infestation around here. You guys go on to the Institute. With glamour, it looks like an old church. It should be easy enough to find." Clary turned and started to get ready.

* * *

_*At the NY Institute, a few moments later*_

"Hi, my name is Bree. You're Jace Herondale and I want to introduce you to my friend." Bree introduced herself to Jace.  
"Really? Where're you from?" Jace asked, blankly.  
"The Wellington Institute." She sighed after meeting Jace's blank stare. "In New Zealand?" She smiled as he nodded.  
"What's your friend's name?"  
"Seraphina. Seraphina Nightflame."


	6. Chapter 6

Jace, Isabelle and Alec followed Bree, Rose and Lulu out of the Institute and towards some alley. Jace saw a witchlight glowing, and moved to reach his sword, but Bree shook her head.  
Jace turned his head and saw the girl he'd been hoping to see for over a year. Clary was fighting against several demons and was pulling out weapons from everywhere. Jace was ready to jump in, when Bree said, "She can fight her own battles. She could probably win against you."  
"No, she can't. I know her weaknesses." Jace whispered, careful not to alert her of his presence.  
"Are you a moron? Seraphina has no weaknesses." Jace scoffed at Bree's statement.

* * *

Clary performed a triple somersault jump and ended crouching in a Spiderman position. She had single-handedly slaughtered around ten demons, and not a hair was out of place. All she needed to do was go to the party. She stood and, with her back to her company, began to speak. "Hey, Bree, Rose, Lulu. I see we have visitors." She turned and Jace nearly gasped with how much she had changed. She had highlights, which were currently black. She was dressed in a short black dress with lace sleeves **(The link is at the end of my bio. - It's the dress on the right.)** and she was wearing black fishnets and black knee-high leather eight-inch high-heeled boots. Jace could see that the tips of the shoes and the heels were coated in electrum. He scanned her. She appeared to only be wearing dangling earrings that looked dangerous. She wasn't wearing the Morgenstern ring anymore.

* * *

"Clary?" Jace whispered, not able to believe his eyes.  
"I'm sorry," Clary said, emotionlessly, "I have no idea why you're calling me 'Clary'. I have no idea who you are." Jace winced.  
Bree interrupted awkwardly, as Rose and Lulu slinked back to the party, "Serah, this is Jace Herondale and Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. Jace, Isabelle, Alec, this is Seraphina Nightflame." Bree turned to Clary. "May I?"  
"Go ahead." Clary motioned, leaning against the alley wall in a bad-ass posture.  
"Seraphina is a quick-witted, sarcastic, loving Shadowhunter. She was taught by Clary Fray, so she knows most of her moves and she's good friends with her. She always puts herself in constant danger, never thinks about anything but the greater good. She used to be with this asshole who called her up on faults she didn't and doesn't possess. So now, she goes around with her mantra: I must think like a Shadowhunter, I must think about the greater good, I must not think about myself. She can hack a dummy to minute pieces with her eyes closed and with one hand." Jace flinched slightly and Clary almost unnoticeably smirked. "Our sister Maisie found her outside our Institute just over a year ago. Since then, she's actually managed to trust us enough to tell us parts of her past. She still has one huge secret to share. All of the Darkforest kids have agreed to murder the son of a bitch ex-boyfriend of hers for what he's said and done to her." Bree leaned forward, but everyone knew that Clary could still hear them. "She actually really loved this guy, and she thought he did too." Jace had gone slightly pale.

* * *

Bree caught a glimpse of Clary's now-black highlights. "Serah? What does your highlights mean? I've never seen them turn black before." Bree burned a rune into her hand, before grabbing some of Clary's highlights. "Whoa! You really want to be left alone. You're hiding something. Bottling it up won't do you any good, you know."  
"Wait." Alec interrupted. "Her highlights change colour?"  
"Yes, Alexander. They change depending on my mood." Clary answered stiffly. Alec flinched at Clary's stiff use of his full first name.

* * *

"Clary, please." Jace begged. "One year, one month and just over a week of not seeing each other, and you won't even _pretend_ to be happy to see me?"  
"Jace, why are you calling her 'Clary'? She isn't Clarissa Morgernstern slash Fray." Bree interrupted, in an annoyed voice.  
"She is. I think I'd know the love of my life when I see her." Jace said, staring at Clary.  
"I am _not_ the love of your life!" Clary hissed. "If I was the love of your life, you wouldn't have sent me away like that." Bree gasped. "Yes, Bree. My huge secret was that I am Clary Fray. I couldn't tell you in case you informed the Lightwoods. But everything else I told you was true. I swear on the Angel." She turned back to Jace. "Jace, I am perfectly happy in Wellington."  
"No, you're not." Jace said. "You don't think we know you, Clary? You don't think _I_ know you? You think you're happy, so your mind is being tricked into being happy there. Did you know that you have a baby sister? She's called Joanie." Jace randomly brought up the newest arrival in the Garroway family.  
"What?" Clary seemed stunned. "When?"  
"Seven months after you disappeared." Isabelle answered.  
"Can I - Can I see her?" Clary seemed slightly fragile as she asked.  
"Of course. Come on." Jace gestured to follow him to the party.


End file.
